(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely used types flat panel displays, a liquid crystal displays (LCD) includes two panels provided with field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. LCDs display images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientation of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among the LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns LC molecules such that their long axes are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, has a high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
In a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, the wide reference viewing angle can be realized by forming, in one pixel, a plurality of domains that include liquid crystals having different alignment directions.
in one example for forming such a plurality of domains in a single pixel, cutouts of minute slits are formed in the field generating electrodes. In this method, the plurality of domains may be formed by aligning the liquid crystal molecules vertically with respect to a fringe field generated between the edges of the cutouts and the field generating electrodes facing the edges.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.